


we close our eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks, happy birthday emh!, mentions of jeff n steph, this was just a warm up so its small lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Am I important, Vin?""Yeah, Ev, of course you are."Sometimes, just sometimes, Evan was here with him.





	we close our eyes

"Why?"

  
That was a good question. Why, why all the pain, why the cycles, why is there no mercy in this world of there's?

  
The four walls of the small apartment living room surrounded them like a hunter in it's territory. Usually, Vinnie was alone. He had all the basic needs: food, water, oxygen. But he was sure he was going to run out of those eventually, though right now he had more important things to think about: like Evan.

No, not Habit. Evan, his friend since..god knows when. A blessing but a curse as well, because yeah, Vinnie missed him. But it wasn't like old times. There was always a double sided sword when it came to Habit's kindness, if it could be called that. Evan was different, Evan was broken. A shattered sword who's seen too much and hurt too little to feel anything anymore.

Vinnie could pretend that everything was okay, just for now. 

"You've saved my life, more than a few times over I'm sure. You're such a good friend, to me, to Jeff and Steph," he hears Evan draw a shaky breath and immediately, Vinnie puts a supportive hand on his leg. 

"But I hurt them, I killed them, for christ's sake," Evan quivers back, his hands tossling through his silky hair. "I'm a bad person, I'm fucking terrible. The only important part about me is the fact that..that it's using me to..." The other couldn't finish, as his words were caught in a breathy sob. 

"Evan, you aren't." Warm hands came up to cup his friend's face and bring him back to reality. "None of that was you; you don't control any of that, okay?" A shaky tremble and a sigh, Evan was back to being calm. 

"Thanks, Vin. I love you, you know."

"Yeah buddy, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday emh thank u for being apart of my child..hood...or tweenhood...whatever


End file.
